


Two sisters, two hundred years away

by Cantrix_grisea



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantrix_grisea/pseuds/Cantrix_grisea





	Two sisters, two hundred years away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenny9987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny9987/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Faith Restored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763265) by [Lenny9987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny9987/pseuds/Lenny9987). 




End file.
